Fifteen
by Rachel McN
Summary: 15 prompts that do not follow the definition of a 'drabble'
1. Friendship

**Characters:** Donatello & April  
**Summary:** April tries to tell Donatello about her friends relationship troubles.  
**Prompt:** I didn't understand what she was talking about, and I didn't care.  
**Word Count: **101  
**Disclaimer:** As soon as I find out I own anything, I'll be sure to let you know. Until then, all I have is my dreams, and I think the pixies already have claim on those.

* * *

I didn't understand what she was talking about, and I didn't care.

It wasn't the words that mattered anyway; it was the way her gaze met mine without wavering. It was the proximity of her warm body and how she never even flinched when her leg brushed up against my own. It was the calm tone that flowed through her words, the implied trust as she relaxed back against the tattered couch. It was the friendly gleam in her eyes as she regaled me with tales of courtship and subterfuge.

I didn't understand a word of it, and I didn't care.


	2. Batteries

**Characters:** Raph & Mikey  
**Summary:** Sometimes, even possible insect encounters are more welcome than Michaelangelo's voice.  
**Prompt:** Hopefully the batteries would run out and he would stop talking soon.  
**Word Count:** 100

* * *

He gave the torch a sharp tap, ignoring the yelp from over his shoulder as the light flickered out for the briefest second. The light was growing dimmer from when they'd initially had to resort to it, and the scuttling sounds from nearby still hadn't abated. He hushed the other forcibly as Michaelangelo continued to yammer on, making a point that they needed to be quiet when they were left solely to darkness, in the hope that the wandering creatures wouldn't find them. Torchlight drove another creature away.

Hopefully the batteries would run out and he would stop talking soon.


	3. Mime

**Characters:** Casey  
**Prompt:** Stuck in a glass elevator with a mime. Again.  
**Word Count:** 117

* * *

When the lift shuddered to a stop, Casey knew that was bad.

When he looked out the glass side and felt his stomach rebel, he knew it was pretty bad.

And when somebody decided to mention they should probably try to attract attention, Casey knew it was seriously bad.

But it was the next few words that made Casey know he would ever regret stepping foot in this elevator.

"Don't worry! I'm a professional mime!"

When he met the man a week later, he tried to wipe the incident from his mind. It was when the lift cranked to a stop a floor higher than it managed last time that Casey knew the fates hated him.


	4. Burning

**Characters:** Leo, Mikey & Splinter  
**Summary:** Leonardo can't help looking out for his brothers.  
**Prompt:** It was burning even before I arrived.  
**Word Count:** 100

* * *

It was burning even before I arrived. I did what I could to save the remains of the charred cake, but I should have known it was a hopeless cause. When Sensei entered and accused me of trying to smoke the lair out, I just gaped back at him. Surely he knew I wouldn't have been so careless! Behind my father I caught sight of my younger brother, pleading expression on his face. I hesitated only a moment before the words slipped from me;

"I'm sorry Sensei."

My brothers grateful look was worth all the extra push-ups the next morning.


	5. Search

**Characters:** Leo  
**Summary:** Leonardo refuses to allow his brothers to continue the search that night.  
**Prompt:** It was all I could do to persuade him  
**Word Count:** 100

* * *

It was all I could do to persuade him. Finally, he submitted, with a sworn promise that we would search the entire East side the next night. I agreed, if only to ensure he rested his wounded body for a brief time. I watched their breathing slow as they slipped into a worried sleep, curled close together in the dim light. I counted ten snore-filled breaths, twenty. Then, quietly, I slipped away. One was too injured to search thoroughly, the other exhausted with worry. My own fear roiled in my stomach, but I forced it down, determined. I'll find him.


	6. Dessert

**Characters:** Don, Leo & Raph  
**Prompt:** We had to do something immediately. Or as soon after we had finished our desserts as was humanly possible.  
**Word Count:** 101

* * *

Donatello was lovingly licking his ice-cream when Raphael answered the shell-cell. Leonardo drew the apple pie out of the microwave, inhaling the sweet scent and grabbing a nearby chair. Raphael cut off the call with a snap as the enticing smell drifted through to him, grabbing a spoon and ignoring Leo's indignant huff as some of the dessert disappeared off his plate.

"What was that about?"

"Mike. Got himself stuck in the ducts again, playing at being a spy. Hey, pass the cream."

"I'll get right on that," Don agreed, his spoon missing the plate as Leo hoarded his pie close.


	7. Puppy Eyes

**Characters:** Mikey  
**Prompt:** That was when I invented it  
**Word Count:** 105

* * *

That was when I invented it. I called it 'the puppy eyes'.

Obviously, Sensei was my first test. It worked a treat, and I was left to saunter off as my brothers all stared after me, obviously revelling in my wonder.

I used it quite often after that, but never too regularly; I didn't want to dilute the effect. The puppy eyes are only for exceptional cases, you understand, like avoiding a beating from Raph or escaping icky chores.

But the first time a Foot soldier paused in his attack and wavered ever so slightly, I figured maybe it'd perfected it a little too much.


	8. Confused

**Characters:** Don & Leo  
**Summary:** The prompt says it all  
**Prompt:** He jumped from subject to subject like a crazed Yorkshire Terrier.  
**Word Count:** 100

* * *

"So, you see, that's when I realized I needed to tweak the brakes. Hand me that screw, will you? I swear Mike's a hidden genius, he's keeps bypassing all my security to leave jetpack plans on my desk."

"You're going to build a jetpack?"

"No. April's meant to be coming round today."

"Is sh-"

"You haven't happened to find a little robot mouse hiding round the lair have you?"

"Why would you even-"

"Wrench. No, that one. Thanks. Remind me to make up some more of Splinter's medicine. Does that look alright?"

"Yes. No. I'm sorry, what was the question?"


	9. Enemies or Friends?

**Characters:** Leo & Karai  
**Summary:** They are enemies. They are friends.  
**Prompt:** The moon hung large in the sky waiting for their next move.  
**Word Count:** 113

* * *

The moon hung large in the sky waiting for their next move. The two foes kept their gazes locked on each other as they circled, looking for an opening. A faked stumble, and the other leapt forward, caught of guard as the first retaliated with lightning precision. The hissing of metal as it collided, the swift steps of an instinctive dance. Both too deadly to be under-estimated, yet the barely humming current of hesitancy pulling at opportune moments. She could have lost an arm once, been marked by his blade thrice. He could have an eye scored, a tally of three scars along his skin. Not a drop of blood welcomed the night.


	10. Command

**Characters:** Splinter  
**Summary:** Splinter learned the art of ninjitsu. He did not learn the art of command.  
**Prompt:** His inability to command the attention of the room was almost miraculous  
**Word Count:** 102

* * *

Today, he had decided, he must begin teaching them to defend themselves. He would pass on the art of ninjitsu he had studied so intently from his master.

He strode into the small living room, waiting for the eyes of his small charges to drift to him.

He cleared his throat.

He called, "Children!"

He got a wet rag thrown at his face.

He gave up and walked over to them, grabbing them from where they were wrestling over a torn bear, crawling under the cupboard, and…where was Leonardo?

Yoshi help him, that boy was going to be the death of him.


	11. Meal

**Characters:** Mike  
**Summary:** Mike's fed up with disasters ruining his family moments  
**Prompt:** And that was why it was my favourite meal  
**Word Count:** 110

* * *

When Sensei went missing, we were at each others throats when nerves got the better of us, in sullen silence if they didn't.

When Leo left for his training, family moments were strained, a reminder of something we'd lost.

When Don became infected with the mutation virus, none of us could stomach the thought of acting like everything was okay.

When Raph was injured from the crash, we could barely keep our eyes open, too afraid to leave him for sleep.

When I was ill, I demanded the family dinner be eaten round the fire while I lay curled in my blankets. It was the best meal I ever ate.


	12. Zombies

**Characters:** Angel  
**Summary:** Zombie invasions ain't no big thing.  
**Prompt:** Nothing stood in her way now. She dropped the shotgun on the bed and went to get cleaned up.  
**Word Count:** 106

* * *

Josh had finally gathered his courage. A date, he'd proposed. Will you consider? "About time," she had responded cheekily. And then the zombies came.  
"My life," she had thought tiredly, "sucks." She had revised her statement within the hour; something about shooting monsters in the face brings joy to the heart. Now, the building was cleared, the doors sealed, and Josh had been dragged up to her room. She was going to get this date even if she had to shoot a dozen more zombies in the face. The thought was strangely pleasing.  
She dropped the shotgun on the bed and went to get cleaned up.


	13. Baxter

**Characters:** April and Baxter  
**Summary:** April's first day on the job  
**Prompt:** He was the cleverest person I had ever met but seemed to be malfunctioning in some way  
**Word Count:** 175  
**A/N:** In this (non)drabble, Baxter knows of the Shredder's alien origins

* * *

"…and this will be your work desk. I expect to see many achievements from you, my dear."  
"Of course, sir. Can I just say again what an honour it is to be working with you."  
"_Under_ me."  
"Under you, of course, sir."  
Her new employer grinned back at her and his eyebrows appeared to do some form of strange dance. She stared back, trying to hold onto her composure. Thankfully the terrifying expression gave way after a moment and he huffed, turning to stride over to his own workstation. It would appear the tour was over.

Within five minutes she heard shouting coming from through the closed door, and after a minutes hesitancy crept up and over to the heavy metal frame, curiosity taunting her. Stockman was shouting at the empty room, screeching something about test runs and nosy feet that couldn't keep their tentacles to themselves.  
She blinked.  
Shuddered.  
Backed up and slowly returned to her desk.  
He was the cleverest person she had ever met but seemed to be malfunctioning in some way.


	14. Amnesia

**Characters:** Unknown turtle  
**Summary:** Amnesia strikes  
**Prompt:** The tune reminded him of something he couldn't quite put his finger on  
**Word Count:** 100

* * *

The notes drift up to the darkened rooftop, tantalizing to listening ears. The soft, steady jazz playing from the streets below echo memories of bitter loss and sweet comfort. A humming chord repeats in his head and he struggles to link it in his faded mind to the memory dangling tauntingly out of reach.  
_Shadows in the night. Clashing blades. Screams. Tires screeching. Waking in darkness, alone and cold; mind a clean slate._  
The tune reminds him of something he can't quite put his finger on.  
_Across the city, three brothers seek desperately for the one whose mind is lost._


	15. Blame

**Characters:** Foot soldier  
**Summary:** The Foot are never to blame  
**Prompt:** Blame was the key. I needed to unlock the door and place it with someone.  
**Word Count:** 119

* * *

I stare down the heavy wooden doors, mind turning as I plot.  
Brent? No, he'd been in the north-side group that day, the unhelpful traitor.  
Greg? Can't, he's still lain up with that injury from last week when he fell of the roof during practice.  
Becky? Drat, no, the little witch had been with the new recruits all week.  
Keith? Yes, I could…wait…he never came back with us…gosh darn it, he's still in the dumpster isn't he? Must have knocked himself out. Convenient.  
I tap my foot nervously, thinking. Then, inspiration strikes.  
Stockman. Close to hand, potentially responsible. I nod decisively to myself. Gadget failure; the designed gear malfunctioned, cost us the fight.  
Sacrificial lamb for the Shredder? _Check_


End file.
